marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Godzilla Godzilla first appeared in 1954 in Japan and devastated Tokyo. Over the next 2 decades Godzilla acted as both destroyer and savior at different times. He took on all challengers and always emerged victorious, earning the title King of the Monsters. He appeared off the coast of Seattle in 1977 taking on S.H.I.E.L.D and the U.S Army before moving on to a cross country tour with S.H.I.E.L.D in tow. Nick Fury commissioned the experimental Behemoth helicarrier to his pursuit. On his way across America Godzilla faced giant monsters and teams of superheroes such as Yetrigar, the Champions, and the giant mecha Red Ronin. After stopping alien invasions and other threats Godzilla’s journey culminated in a battle in the heart of New York City against the combined might of S.H.I.E.L.D, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers yet it seemed he was unstoppable. Godzilla was finally stopped by Robert Takiguchi, the child pleaded with the King of Monsters to leave the people of America be and go in peace. Godzilla waded into the Pacific Ocean and has not been seen since. Godzilla is played, like his distinction suggests, as a force of nature. Fighting against him is like fighting a hurricane, tsunami or an earthquake, you try to get as many innocents out of his way and minimize the damage. He is however never to be portrayed as a villain. He has no goals above feeding and protecting his territory. How intelligent the monster is a subject of debate. he seems driven by a predator like mentality, but in battle he has shown great cunning and ingenuity. Never the less, his appearance is an act of nature without evil or desire more than to feed and exist unchallenged. Solo 4d12 Buddy 3d10 Team 2d8 Distinctions King of the Monsters Allegory of Nuclear Horror Force of Nature Mutant Saurian Godlike Strength d12 Godlike Durability d12 Godlike Stamina d12 Water Breathing d10 Hyper-swimming d10 Enhanced Reflexes d8 Enhanced Senses d8 SFX- Tail Sweep: add an extra d6 to a Godlike Strength roll for each additional foe and keep an extra effect for each target. SFX- Claw & Tooth: step up an effect die from any Godlike Strength roll. SFX- Rampage: remove any stress die and add it to your next attack roll, then step back any Mutant Saurian die for the next action. SFX- Invulnerability: Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results. SFX- Unstoppable: spend an equal doom die and smash through any barrier or containment complication. Limit: Kaiju Sized Collateral Damage- add the effect die from any action to the doom pool for civil panic and property destruction. Atomic Heart Atomic Blast d12 Energy Detection d12 Growth d12 Psionic Resistance d10 Nuclear Control d10 SFX- Atomic Energy Absorption: keep the effect die from any energy attack and add to a later Atomic Heart roll or use an effect die from an Atomic Heart roll to add a drained complication on any atomic based power source and save an identical die for a future Atomic Heart roll. SFX- Regeneration: Remove any physical stress or trauma and add the die to the doom pool. SFX- Atomic Pulse: Add a D8 for each additional target and keep an effect die for each target. SFX- Hyper-Beam: Spend a doom pool die to double the effect die of an Atomic Blast roll. SFX- Wall of Pain- spend a die from the doom pool to ignore any mental or emotional stress or complication. Limit: The Hunger- Godzilla must absorb atomic energy to survive. Without combat, he only gains 1 level of emotional stress per week without feeding. Combat reduces this to 1 level per day. Most of the time he remains in the deepest trenches of the oceans feeding on the natural radiation from the planet’s core, unless drawn out by a more powerful source of energy. Specialties Menace Grandmaster d12 Combat Master d10 Survival Master d10 Category:Godzilla Squad Category:Events Category:Marvel Monsters